Liquid coolers dispense cold liquids such as water or different types of beverages. Typically, each conventional liquid cooler comprises an enclosure which encloses a refrigeration system having an evaporator, a compressor, a condenser and an expansion valve. The enclosure also encloses liquid which is in thermal connection with the refrigerant passing through the coils of the evaporator. The refrigerant absorbs heat from liquid thereby cooling liquid which can be dispensed out of the liquid cooler. In course of operation, due to refrigerant, which is evaporating at low temperature, froth gets accumulated on the coils, thereby reducing the efficiency of the refrigerating system. Thus, periodical maintenance of the evaporator is required. As the refrigeration system and liquid to be cooled are enclosed in one enclosure, the periodical maintenance or replacement of components, in case of failure of the components, of the refrigeration system becomes a cumbersome and time consuming task and also requires more labors to handle the heavy weight enclosure thus increasing the periodical maintenance/replacement cost. Therefore, there is a need for a liquid cooler to cool beverages, the components of which can be easily maintained, consumes less time, require less labors and thus is cost effective.